beautifuldisasterfandomcom-20200213-history
Travis Maddox
Travis Maddox is the male lead of Beautiful Disaster, and sophomore at Eastern State University. He drives a Harley Nightrod motorcycle. He is notorious at Eastern State for being quick to anger, tough, and avoids commitment. He is a member of the Sigma Tau fraternity, undefeated in The Circle--an underground fight ring where he is known as "Maddog", and is the youngest of four brothers. His mother Dianne died of cancer when he was three years old. Appearance Travis is described as lean and muscular, and covered in tattoos. He's tall, has buzzed brown hair, brown eyes, and a deep dimple in his left cheek. Personality Travis is cool, aggressive, and passionate. He is magnetic, volatile and controlling person, who gets what he wants and never loses a bet or fight (until he meets Abby). It is also hinted that there is a jealous side to him which includes resorting to violence against other men who try to get closer to Abby. He can be some what cocky, although changes are made when he meets Abby. He is very protective and passionate about the things he loves. He's also very intelligent. This is proven true when he helps Abby study and pass her biology test. He's also horrible at poker but makes up for it with fighting abilities. He's also an ace in pool. Abby calms him just as much as she gets under his skin. He becomes less violent and agressive once Abby tells him that he needs to cut back some and not to worry about the other guys because all she wants is him. Relationships Abby Abernathy Travis Maddox begins by being interested in Abby Abernathy because she, unlike all the other girls, didn't throw herself at him but he winds up becoming obsessed with trying to win her approval. Travis also becomes determined to be good enough for her even though in the beginning his only goal was to "bag" her. He does become violent with other guys outside of the fighting ring. This is slightly shown when he gets a bit rough with guys who hit on her. Although, he never laid a hand on anyone who Abby was serious about, until they hurt Abby in any way. He also refers to Abby as Pigeon or Pidge. She is said to have tamed him and made him do a complete 180. In the Books In Beautiful Disaster, Travis Maddox makes a bet with Abby Abernathy that will either result in him being celibate for a month or Abby staying at his apartment for a month. Even though Travis's gambling abilities aren't anything compared to Abby's, he wins the bet. Needless to say a lot happens within a month while Abby stays with Travis. Love blooms and Travis turns over a new leaf. Actual summary---- Abby Abernathy tries to be a good girl so she wears cardigans but she can drink anyone under the table. Abby believes she has enough distance from the darkness of her past, but when she arrives at college with her best friend, her path to a new beginning is quickly challenged by Eastern University’s Walking One-Night Stand. Travis Maddox, lean, cut, and covered in tattoos, is exactly what Abby wants—and needs—to avoid. He spends his nights winning money in a floating fight ring, and his days as the ultimate college campus charmer. Intrigued by Abby’s resistance to his appeal, Travis tricks her into his daily life with a simple bet. If he loses, he must remain abstinent for a month. If Abby loses, she must live in Travis’s apartment for the same amount of time. Either way, Travis has no idea that he has met his match. Quotes *“To douchebags!" he said, gesturing to Brad. "And to girls that break your heart," he bowed his head to me. His eyes lost focus. "And to the absolute fucking horror of losing your best friend because you were stupid enough to fall in love with her.” *“I know we're fucked up, alright? I'm impulsive, and hot tempered, and you get under my skin like no one else. You act like you hate me one minute, and then need me the next. I never get anything right, and I don't deserve you...but I fucking love you, Abby. I love you more than I loved anyone or anything ever. When you're around, I don't need booze, or money, or the fighting, or the one-night stands...” *“I don't want to sleep with you, Pidge. I like you too much.” *“I feel like any second you're going to figure out what a piece of shit I am and leave me.” *“I like the au naturel thing you have going on. Girls don't come over here like that." *His eyebrows pulled in. "I can't win with you. I can't win with you! You say you're done...I'm fucking miserable over here! I had to break my phone into a million pieces to keep from calling you every minute of the damn day-I've had to play it off like everything is just fine at school so you can be happy...and you're fucking mad at me? You broke my fuckin' heart!" His last words echoed into the night.” Trivia *According to Jamie McGuire, "Pigeon" is a reference to the movie "Lady and the Tramp". Tramp calls Lady "Pigeon" the first time they meet. McGuire thought it was too obvious so she didn't include the information anywhere. *After a fan asked her, McGuire confessed that until Travis finished college and got his "normal" job, he could have been working as a bouncer for Red, or something of the sort. She certainly didn't see him as a pizza boy! Category:Characters